


Mark Pellegrino's Sex Pet (Mark Pellegrino/Female OC)

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Big Cock, Celebrities, Cock Licking, Collars, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Licking, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, ass to pussy, fuck me master, jerking off with come, licking Master clean, loyal pet, pet life, playing with come, push it out, short but nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life can be hard. That's why it is so easy to just let an older, wiser lover like Mark Pellegrino let you become his pet. Yes, you will never wear clothes again and do things for him like get his paper and bring it to him in your teeth. But he will also reward you for your good behavior by letting you suck and fuck his cock will all of your holes. And make sure to lick his cock and balls clean after. Master likes to keep clean..... Explicit content. Short but nasty. Might add some more entries to this one later.





	Mark Pellegrino's Sex Pet (Mark Pellegrino/Female OC)

The day started out as it usually did.

I got my Master's paper and got up on the couch to lay my head on his lap. It had taken me a while to learn the rules of my new life. Not that I came from much or had much to miss. Dead end job with little family to speak of and nobody to come home to at night. The biggest change had been learning to get comfortable enough in my own skin to be okay with being naked all the time. I never wore clothes when I was with my Master. My body was for his pleasure and his pleasure alone. My only adornments were the hot pink collar around my neck, emblazoned with the words DADDY’S GIRL in fancy lettering across the front.

On TV was the newest episode of Black Mirror on Netflix. It reminded me a lot of a cross between the old Freddy’s Nightmares and Night Gallery. Not as scary as it was thought provoking. We had just recently finished watching the third season of Stranger Things, which my Master knew that I enjoyed.

I closed my eyes as he reached down and stroked my hair.

A second later, his hands go down to the front of his pants and he unzips himself, pulling out his long hard cock for me to suck.

I work my tongue along his length, rewarded by the sight of him throwing his head back and letting out a soft moan. His fingers dig into my scalp as I work him all the way down my throat all the way up to his balls. I get my mouth super wet and slobber all over him as I work him in and out, changing up my pace now and then to keep him on his toes. My hands work over his shaft and fondle his balls like I know he likes. His moans continue as I work him over, happy to make my master feel good.

“Fuck me.” Mark barely gets the words out, his whole body shaking from the effort not to nut in my mouth.

I didn’t need to be told twice.

My mouth hungrily sought out his, loving how perfectly his lips felt against mine. I grabbed his cock and plunged it into my wet pussy. He was so thick and hard as fuck, making my pussy feel so sweetly sore and full at the same time. I greedily kissed him as I ride him. Jamming his length in and out of both my pussy and my ass. Hard. Every part of my body crying out for me to come. The collar was so tight it felt like I was being choked, which only added to my overall pleasure as we continued to fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. FUUUUUUUUCK.

“Daddy,” I screamed, arms wrapping around his neck and burying my face against his broad chest as I let the orgasm explode in my twitching cunt, happy to go down that rabbit hole and wishing I could never leave. It just went on and on, my walls erupting into spasms to try to milk him of his seed.

Mark grabs me by the head and kissing me, long and deep, as he fills my pussy up with his warm come. I wiggled a little on top of him, reaching another peak as I rubbed my wet cunt against him. If I was a good girl, I knew he would let me lay on the couch and play with his come until I came over and over again while he watched.

When he was finished breeding me, I got down on my knees to clean his cock and balls with my tongue. I made sure not to miss a single drop. I liked to keep my Master clean and satisfied, my belly, ass and pussy filled with his juices at all times.

Mark patted his knee.

I got up and laid down again with my head once more on his lap.

My fingers went down between my legs, my inner muscles pushes out some of the gooey come so that I could rub it around my swollen clit. I could feel another climax building, dark and wild and frenzied.

There was a smile on Mark’s face as he continued to pat my head.


End file.
